Final Fantasy X&X2xshaman king
by Alice's power
Summary: this is a story about Yuna and tidus Daughter that get tranfer to the shaman king world by accident, well at least she think is an accident, she will learn to finally master her powers, make new friend.. HaoXoc crossover final Fantasy Xxshaman king
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own shaman king or Final Fantasy X, or X-2

This is a story about Yuna and Tidus daughter that by accident get send into the shaman king world by a tornado, at least she think it was a tornado, in this knew world she will discover her true power, make new friends, and the person she love turn out to be the villain, to her luck. HaoxOC

Chapter one

A new world.

A girl was running through the hills with her dear friend and companion, Muggy, who apparently was a mooggle.

"hurry up Muggy, were going to be late,." the girl said to her little friends, "kupo, kupopo" reply the little fellow, and what he meant to said _"alright, I'm right behind you don't rush me" _.

the girl had really, really dark brown hair, the type that usually looks black but when exposed to some sort of bright light looks a light brunette, her hair was up to her chest, she also had black eyes, and light skin. She was wearing a shirt that was a little revealing, yet cute, it was kind of like a tube top, that had a gadge in the middle, that went to her waist, it also had a light pink hood, that was attaché to the tube-top by two thin strips, she was also wearing some short tight jeans, with a light blue sash on the side, accompanied with a handy bag, and she was wearing some light crème-caramel boots with belts that reach right below her knees, and two yellow bands on her arms, obviously she was a beautiful young lady.

Wile her friend, the little Mooggle was a who lot different, his body was that of a pink teddy bear, and he was no taller than 1 ½ feet, he had a red nose, and a golden color pom-pom on his head with two bat wing on his back. The little creature was also very cute.

They kept running onto they found a small cottage, she quickly ran to it and flunged the door open, "sorry I'm late, never will happen again" she said panting a little.

A women who dint see to be older than 30 walk towards her, she had black hair tied into a bum with 4 Chinese stick sticking out of it, and only a few strands of black hair lay behind her back. She was wearing a sexy black dress that was a tank top, and instead of having a normal skirt, she had millions of belt tied together.

"you must be Kari, Yuna and Tidus daughter" she said in a serene voice, "Hai" she simply replied, " and this is my friend Muggy, you must be my new teacher, Lulu, am I right" she said, Lulu simply nodded.

Lulu instructed her to come in, as they sat down on a table, "do you know why your parents send you here" she said, Kari sat down, with Muggy by her side, " for you to train me" she simply said, " yes, by the way how are they doing" she ask, "oh, there doing fine.

"oh i almost forgot, there's a question I want to ask you" Said Kari, "go ahead", " why do you live so far away from the village, and how do you know my parents".

Lulu look at her with a smile, " I live out here, because is more peaceful than in the village, and to answer the question about your parents, we are very old friends" she said, "anymore question" she added, "nope, that will be it".

"now my turn to ask the question, how old are you", "14", "obviously by the way your parent send me the massage, you are having problem controlling your powers" she said, Kari nodded. "alright then, let start with your training" she said as she stood up and walk outside, Kari just follow her.

When Kari was outside she couldn't believe what she saw, it was beautiful, there was a small stream with a waterfall on hill, ending in a small lake, and there were flowers of all sort around, and in the middle there was a huge clearing. They walk to the clearing, "this is a meditating circle, and like your mother you must be a summoner, again Kari just nodded.

" but how will meditating help me get stronger, I mean, I don't even know how to summoned my first Eidolon yet" she said. "kupo, kupopo, kupo,kupo" said Muggy beside her, which stand for, "_maybe if you weren't so damn lazy"_, Kari just glare at her. And muggy just ignored it.

" look a summoner can communicate with her eidolon, and train together, trying to become one, and the only way to do it is by meditating" explain Lulu. "alright, lets just get it over with" she said as she sat down, and close her eyes.

Lulu smile, she was a lot like Yuna, even in feature, the only difference was her hair that was a darker color. As Lulu look closer to her, she notice she was wearing Tidus necklace, probably he gave it to her. Kari suddenly open her eyes, "oh come on, this is way to boring, can we do something else, like blow something up or, use water magic" she said, "no, your parents gave strict order, you need help in summoning magic, and that's what we are going to work on, now concentrate" said Lulu.

Kari sight in defeat as she close her eyes, "try to become one with your powers, reach below your hearts and hear the cries of your eidolon" Lulu said.

Kari did as she was told, as wind starting to surround her, she saw something in her mind, something white, it look like a fox, with many tales, but she couldn't see it right it, the image was all blurry.

" _at this rate you wont learn nothing, you must learn something, you will need help from the great one" _suddenly a voices boom through her mind. Kari quickly open her eyes, "did you hear that" she ask Lulu, "hear what", "that voices, it sounded familiar, yet I don't know who it is".

"the voices of your eidolon" said Lulu, " t-the what?" ask Kari, "you can communicate with you eidolon as well as they can communicate with you", see you are already learning something" she said.

Kari stood quiet, good now she knew she could talk to her eidolon, but what did it meant by ' you will need help by the great one', she wonder what it meant by that.

Suddenly, she heard the same voices again.

"_it is time"_ it said, " time for what" Kari but received no answer, Lulu look at her weird. The sky started to get dark, and black clouds appear everywhere. "looks like its going to rain, we should get back" Said Lulu, but before she could said something, the wind started to go wild, "what is going on" Cry Kari wile she hold on to Muggy who was almost going to get blown always, "I don't know" Reply Lulu. Then suddenly a huge black tornado appear just a few feet in front of then. Both Lulu and Kari gasp, it came in tremendous and it was heading towards… Kari.

"Grab my hand" Said lulu, but she dint had time, Kari was already lifted of f the ground and kept going up and up, and when she rich the top of the tornado, she disappear in a flash of light, and as soon as it came, it disappear and the sky was back to normal.

"KARI, WERE ARE YOU" cry Lulu, she was worry, what was that flash of light, how come the Tornado only took Kari and not her, and they were not so far away from each other, it was like it was meant to take her. Lulu look around trying to find her, that is onto she heard a voices.

"_black mage, listen to me" _it said

Lulu look around

"who said that"

"do not worry about the young girl she is fine, I have send her into another dimension were she we learn the knowledge she needs"

"who are you, and were have you send her"

" _lest just said I'm am a friend, and do not worry"_

"hw do I know your not lying, what if she gets hurt"

"_do not worry, I will be by her side, and will protect her"_ and with that, the voices vanish, leaving Lulu there alone in the meadow.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

okay, so what do you think, this is my firts fic, so go easy on me, please Read and Review to who ever does I will love for the rest of mylife. please dont flamew me, and the characters from final Fantasy X might be a little OCC, but i'll do my best.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own shaman king or final Fantasy X, ( everybody knows that)

"Lalala"- talking

"_lalala"_ thoughts

(lalala) – author notes

lalala : story narration

Yoh and Manta were walking down the street, just talking and enjoying the evening.

"I just wonder one thing Yoh, why do we have to buy so much food"

"well, there is a 90 percent chance Anna wont like my cooking, and she going to send me to make more onto I get it right, and beside Horo is coming, I bet we'll be lucky if we even get to eat some food" he said Joking. They both laugh. That is, onto they saw something dark not to far away, it was something that was lying of the ground, and from it's size they could tell it was a person, and there was also something flying beside it.

They quickly ran to the person and kneeled beside it , and to there surprise it was a girl. " Yoh, be careful, I can feel a strong yet mysterious Aurora coming from her, but is not Foryoku" ( did I spell it right) said suddenly Adminamaru who appear beside his master.

"nah, I doubt somebody so pretty could hurt somebody" He Said to then, "well, that's the same thing you said about Pilika and she turn out to be a replica of Anna" said Manta. That's when they notices a cute little pink teddy-bear thing flying beside her. _"please, help me with her" _it said. It dint spoke with mouth and using words, more like inside there brain. " did that thing just said something" said Manta pointing to that thing.

" _don't call me thing shorty, I have a name"_ it said irritated

"my name is not Shorty, is Manta" reply also irritated

"so what is your name" Ask Yoh

"_is Muggy, so are you just going to sit there or help with her"_ she said.

"alright, we'll take care of her" said Yoh Lifting the girl up in his arms.

-a few minutes Later-

Kari open her eyes slowly.

" _Man.. what…happen.."_ she said sitting up and holding her head, she look around, she was in a room that she clearly never seem before. She look around wondering were she was, that is when suddenly she saw Muggy flying towards her.

"Muggy, your alright" she said hugging her friend, she quickly change the subject.

"do you have any idea were we are"

" _you wouldn't believe me if I told you" _it reply, not out of her arms

" were are we" a little firm this time

"_well, guess what, we have been send to another world, isn't that great"_ she said a little nervous and sweat Dropping, she was quite aware of Kari's Temper, which by the way wasn't pretty at all.

"oh alright" she said falling back into the bed, that's when she realyse what Muggy just told her. Her eyes plunged open with Shocked, "** WE HAVE BEEN WHAT!"** she screamed almost making her little friend death.

"Kari calm down, is not a bog deal"

"is not a big deal, we have been send to another world, don't you get it" she said, now running around the room like a crazy person.

"what's wrong, I thought you said you like to explore new things, well here is your chance"

"I like to explore things in **my **world"

"your just over reacting"

"over reacting, this world could be filled with huge bugs, and beast, and worst of all maybe this world have people that suck human brain with Bending straws"

"well, I don't know about the giant bug or beast, but I do know we don't suck people brain out especially with bending straws" said a voices coming through the door. The minute Kari heard the voices, she try to pulled out her weapon, but she dint have it, so she grab the sheets in the bed and made a Bruce lee move.

"stand back, I have sheets in my hand and I'm not afraid to use it" said with the sheets in front of her, "and believe me, I do know how to use sheets to kill" she added to sound more positive.

"Calm down we wont hurt you, we just came here because we heard a screamed" he reply innocently.

"well, how do I know your not lying" she ask suspiciously.

"_he is not lying, he was the one who rescue you and brought you here"_ Said Muggy jumping into the conversation.

"oh really"

"yeah, you were knock out and obviously in bad condition, so I brought you here".

"oh, thank you.. I guess" she reply, "why dint you tell me before" she said turning to Muggy. "well you were too busy threatening him with you sheet-of death" Reply Muggy in an annoy voices.

" its okay, by the way, I'm Yoh, what's yours"

"the name is Kari"

"Kari , huh, nice name, now come I want to introduce you to the rest" he said as he signal her to follow him, Kari and Muggy just look at each other and shrugged, and they just follow him.

They follow him down the stairs onto they came to another room full of people, and boy with spiky hair was fighting with a boy with blue hair, there was a blonde watching TV,

another one with a really weird hairdo just staring at some magazine, and two girl were just talking to another really short guy.

"hey everybody, I like to introduce you to Kari" he announce. Everybody stop what they were doing and stare at her, Kari wave her hand in a 'Hi', but they dint reply they just stare at her, especially one guy that was starting to creep her out. "

this kept going for about 20 seconds, and old west wind could be heard, "we'll you just stop staring at me and said something" she said now irritated. "oh sorry, hi, my name is Tamao"a girl with Pink hair said as she walk towards her, "oh and I Pilika" now the Blue hair girl, "and this is my Oni-Chan, Horo Horo"she said pointing to the Spiky blue hair Guy who just smile and wave his hand at her. " hey What's up I'm manta" now said a Little guy.

Kari was about to said something, when suddenly the guy with funny hair grab her hand. " Hello my sweet, you are the most beautiful girl I have met in my life" he said, two heart in his eyes. "umm.. thanks.. I.. guess" reply Kari, sweat dropping.

Ryo came closer and whisper something into her ears, what she heard was disgusting.

Before Ryo knew it He was punch in the face and send flying, Horo started laughing like crazy " I don't even know her, and I already like her HAHAHA".

" Ren, Anna, aren't you guys going to said Hi" ask Yoh.

"Hello" Said Ren as he open a glass of milk and drank it, wile Anna just stare at her.

"what' wrong with her" whisper Kari to Yoh, " well, she is a little taught around new people, but don't worry she'll be nicer" he whisper back.

Kari sat down on the Table, and for the first time Anna talk, "so I hear your from Another world" she said in cold voice. "yes, but how do you know".

" I took the Liberty on telling then" said Muggy sitting beside her, "so what exactly are you" she ask again. "what do you mean"ask Kari comfuse.

"what are you, what is your power"

"how do you know I have powers"

"I can sense your aurora, you not a shaman so what are you"

"well,… I' am a Summoner" she simply said.

" A WHAT?" everybody ask

"what exactly is that", "well, a Summoner is somebody who has the ability to summon powerful Elemental creatures, and not only that but also has the power to heal and use powerful holy and elemental attacks" she explain.

Everybody made a big **OHH, I GET IT. **

"oh, well now that you tell us what you are, you mind telling us what that thing is" Said Ren pointing to Muggy. "oh, this is my friend Muggy, you see, were I come from weird Creatures like him is common through out the land" she said.

"_hey, who are you calling weird"_ he reply with a pout. Kari just chuckle.

They spend the hold night talking, and Kari kept telling then about her world, and everytime she talk about the places and creature of her world they seem to be surprise, even Anna. And since she dint have anywhere to go, Yoh and Anna had decide it was best for her to stay at the house for the night.

-outside the house-

a figure lurks through the bushes as it creep close to the house. "_a girl from another world, hmm, she seems strong, I bet this will definitely interest Hao-sama"_

and with that it Disappear.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, this is my second Chapter, and I thank everybody who review my first Chapter, and don't worry all comments are allowed, bad or good. But just to make something clear I will try to be less specific, but I will not change the name of the story, you will find out why in future chapters, and then it will all make sense, believe me. Oh and sorry if I have a few grammar problem, but English is not my first language.

Please Read & review, pleeeeeease, and tell me what you think, and if it is in my power I'll try to fizzed it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own shaman king, ( I bet I'm not the only one who hates saying that)

Lalala- narration

"_lalala"_ –talking between animals

'_lalala'- thoughts _

" lalala"-talking

**Chapter 3**

**The silver dragon of the seven seas **

Kari open her eyes, it was such a peaceful morning, the sun was shinning happily through her window, she felt relax and full of energy and Muggy had a bucket in her hands fill with water.

Wait a minute, a bucket in the hands of an evil moggle, who usually like to play cruel pranks on people, bad, very bad news.

Kari eyes plunged open as Muggy threw the bucket of cold water all over her. Unfortunately she couldn't get away from it. " **AAAAAAHHHHHH**, **WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" **Kari screamed at her companion as the water on her started to boiled from anger, Muggy just stare at her, not even flinching from the raging girl.

"is about time you wake your lazy ass, we got things to do" it said crossing its small paws. "things….things" Kari said, a vein was starting to pop in her forehead, Kari pull a Fan out of nowhere like those Manga characters do, and hit her little friend so hard that it send her flying to the wall.

" **YOU DO NOT WAKE ME UP WITH COLD WATER FOR…THINGS!" **she yelled at Muggy, who was rubbing her head and the huge bump. She was also starting to loose her temper, "why you little ungraceful brat, haven't you notice the thing that is coiled at the corner over there!" Muggy mildly yell at her, also angry, and pointing to the corner of the room.

Kari follow her gazed and was quite surprise to see what was there, it was a dragon, probably no bigger than a horse, sort of like that one from spirit away, it had pearly white scales, and sea blue eyes, it was simply beautiful.

" w-what is that" Kari ask, she was calm now from her rude awakening, Muggy fly beside her.

"that's what I meant when I said we had 'things' to do" she said also now calm".

"how did it get here, and why is it here" she ask.

"I really don't know, it just appeared out of nowhere last nigh, for a second I thought she just wanted to hurt us, but it really haven't done anything but just watch you sleep" said Muggy to Kari who was slightly confuse.

The Dragon slightly groan, but it wasn't like a dangerous groaned, but it mostly just to get there attention, as both Kari and Muggy turn to it.

Kari stare into its deep blues eyes, she felt like she was in some sort of spell as she suddenly started to walk towards the dragon.

"Kari what are you doing, get back here" Muggy mildly screamed at her, but Kari just kept walking towards the dragon, she stop right in front of him, raising her head slightly to look into its eyes.

The dragon was so beautiful up close, it seems like it was made out of pure pearls from the sea, and its eyes were the sea it self. The dragon lower its head, quite near Kari faces, yet she did not flinch, as one of its whisker touch her forehead and it started to glow.

" _so I finally meet you my mistress"_

Kari suddenly heard a voices in her head.

Kari look around, it was the voices a women, then she look straight into the dragon as she realizes that it was actually the dragon speaking.

" was it you who just said those words" she ask

" _yes mistress"_ it reply

it dint speak from its mouth, but inside her mind, kind of like Muggy did sometimes.

" who are you, and what are you doing here" Kari ask as she try to sound as polite as she could

"_why, I'm and you spirit guardian, the silver dragon of seven sea"_

" my guardian" Kari said a little confuse, but then she realyse "oh, you mean like Yoh and his friends that are shamans" the spirit Dragon only nodded, "but that's impossible, I'm a summoner not a shaman"

" _but you will learn to become one, I have been send by the great spirit to be your guardian wile you are here, and it will be my duty to protect you, as it is also my duty to teach you the necessary skill to become a shaman" _

"wait a minute, who the hell is this 'great spirit' every one keeps talking about" ask Kari, " the source of life of this world" said muggy jumping in the conversation.

Kari turn to look at Muggy suspiciously, "and how do you know that" she said putting her hands on her hips.

A sweat drop quickly appear in her forehead, " umm,… I.. umm.. have been talking to the..the… umm.. girl Anna, yes I have been talking to that girl Anna" it said now turning red. "oh, okay" was all Kari said as Muggy sight in relief.

She turn the towards the dragon, as she just stared at it, but she guess she stared at it for too long, because the dragon put its whisker on her forehead once again, and ask in a sort of concern voices.

"_mistress, are you alright"_

Kari woke from her trance, "oh I'm sorry, is that I have never seen a dragon so pretty as you" she said with a smile.

" _thanks for your kinds words mistress" _

Kari just nodded, "umm, and would you please not call me mistress or be so formal, just Call me Kari alright".

"_yes Mis-, I mean Kari" _. said the Dragon but it also sounded like it was trying hard to call her by her name.

" so anyway, I cant just call you dragon, what would you like me to call you"

" _I remember my last master use to call me crystal"_

""hmm,.. Crystal, nice name, it also fits you well, alright I'll call you crystal" Kari said in a chibi little voice.

"we'll, we should get down stairs so that everybody can meet you" Kari said as she started to turn, but just when she was about to reach the door, she suddenly froze and ran to the window.

" Kari, is something wrong" Ask muggy in concern.

Kari stood quiet for a moment, then she turn to face Muggy, "I could of swore I felt somebody was outside".

"are you sure" question Muggy

" I don't know, but it was like the energy that surrounds Yoh"

" _you mean like the energy a Shaman has"_ said Crystal, jumping into the conversation

" not that of a shaman, but of Yoh, just Yoh"

Kari stare at the two creature as they exchange looks, it almost seems like they have known each other for years, not only that, that they knew something she dint know.

"maybe it was my imagination" said Kari as she walk out of the room. Muggy started to follow her, but suddenly stop when she heard the voice of Crystal

" _he knows she is here, and he is going to try to get her under his grasp"_

"true, but if the prophecy is true, that isn't such a bad thing, and beside it is there destiny to bring then together so that they both united and become the Devine creature and save both world, yours and my" Said Muggy.

" _it has been quite a long time since I seem you"_

" 2000 years as a matter of fact"

" _will you ever tell her who you really are"_

"in time my old friend, in time"

and with that Muggy left the room, wile Dragon disappear in a flash of light.

-not far from Funbari-

" quite an interesting girl" said a boy with long Brunette Hair, "yes, I cant believe she felt you energy, even when you were hidden it, master Hao"

the boy known as Hao simply smirk to the little African girl sitting beside him " perhaps there is more to her than I thought" said the boy and with that they both disappear in a wall of flames.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

I would like to thank the people who review, you all have my gratitude. ( were the hell did that formal tone come from)

Alright, alright so I know this chapter wasn't that great and maybe just a little boring, but I promise it will get better on the next chapter.

Please R&R.

Bye.


End file.
